The invention relates to a driveshaft, or drives of agricultural machinery, with two protective tubes arranged one inside the other which are axially movable and serve to cover the parts constituting the length adjusting mechanism.
In the case of driveshafts of the above-mentioned type, the plunging profiles serving to accommodate the axial movement between the two connecting ends, in the form of joints, are lubricated in order to reduce friction between them. For this purpose, it is common practice to pull the profiles fully apart and apply the lubricant.